Universal Divinity
by MdnitePrncez
Summary: Revealing a forgotten past the SM girls and the GW boys find out what they once were. hey for those that commented on havign chapter two repeated arigato for telling me and its fixed now,
1. Gods and Goddesses Used in My Story

Gods and Goddesses Used in My Story  
  
King Hyperion (Sol) of the sun: Hyperion means "he who goes before the sun" and may have arisen because he was sometimes thought of as the sun. He was a sun god and a god of light. (Greek Mythology)  
  
King Hermes of Mercury: Hermes was a messenger god. He was the cleverest of the Olympian gods. He ruled over wealth, good fortune, commerce, fertility, and thievery. In Roman mythology, he is called Mercury. (Greek Mythology)  
  
King Ares of Mars: Ares is the god of war. Ares means male warrior. In Roman mythology, he is called Mars. (Greek Mythology)  
  
King Zeus of Jupiter: Zeus was the god of the sky He was the rain god, and the cloud gatherer, who wielded the terrible thunderbolt. In Roman mythology, he is called Jupiter. (Greek Mythology)  
  
King Hades of Saturn: Hades is the Hades god of the underworld, the god of wealth and riches, because both crops and precious metals were believed to come from his kingdom below ground. Hades means sightless or unseen. In Roman mythology, he is called Pluto, (Greek Mythology)  
  
Queen Aphrodite of Venus: Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, and sexual rapture. In Roman mythology, she is called Venus. (Greek mythology)  
  
Queen Selene (Selenity) of the moon: Selene is the moon goddess. Her Roman counter part is Luna. (Greek Mythology)  
  
|Queen Bellona of Mars: Bellona is the goddess of war, popular | |among the Roman soldiers. She accompanied Mars (ARIES) in battle, | |and was variously given as his wife, sister, or daughter. (Roman | |Mythology) |  
  
Queen Themis of Jupiter: Themis is personification of the order of things established by law, custom, and ethics, and therefore the goddess of justice, order, and morality. (Roman Mythology)  
  
|Queen Averna of Saturn: Averna is the queen and goddess of the | |dead. (Roman Mythology) |  
  
Prince Thanatos (Duo) of Saturn: Thanatos is the god who personified death. (Greek Mythology,)  
  
Prince Quirinus (Heero) of Mars: Quirinus is the god of war. (Roman Mythology)  
  
Princess Hestia (Rei) of Mars: Hestia is the goddess of the hearth fire. She had no throne, but tended the sacred fire in the hall on the Olympus and every hearth on Earth was her altar. (Greek Mythology)  
  
Princess Amphitrite (Ami) of Mercury: Amphitrite is the goddess of the sea. (Greek Mythology)  
  
Prince Triton (Trowa) of Mercury: Triton was a God of the Sea and had the power to calm or agitate the waves by blowing on a twisted seashell. (Greek Mythology)  
  
Princess Persephone (Hotaru) of Saturn: Persephone is the goddess of the underworld as well as the goddess of springtime and, after her abduction by Hades, she became the queen of the underworld for six months of each year. (Greek Mythology)  
  
Princess Diana (Serenity/Usagi) of the Moon and the Sun: Diana is a moon- goddess. She is also the goddess of the hunt, forests, animals, and women in childbirth. Both a virgin goddess and an earth goddess, she was identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. She is praised for her strength, athletic grace, beauty, and her hunting skills. Diana is the twin of the God of light Apollo. Her Greek counter part is Artemis. (Roman Mythology)  
  
Prince Helios (Motoki) of the Sun and the Moon: Helios is the young god of the sun. (Greek Mythology)  
  
Prince Apollo (Quatre) of the Sun and Moon: Apollo is the god of music (principally the lyre, and he directed the choir of the Muses and also of prophecy, colonization, medicine, archery (but not for war or hunting), poetry, dance, intellectual inquiry and the career of herds and flocks. He was also a god of light, known as "Phoebus" (radiant or beaming, and he was sometimes identified with Helios the sun god). Apollo is the twin of the goddess Diana (Artemis as she is referred to in Greek mythology). (Greek and Roman Mythology)  
  
Princess Thalia (Minako) of Venus: Thalia is the goddess of good cheer and charities. (Greek Mythology)  
  
|Princess Fulgora (Makoto) of Jupiter: Fulgora is the goddess of | |lightning. (Roman mythology) |  
  
|Prince Honos (Wufei) of Jupiter: Honos is the God of morality and | |military honor. Honos is depicted as a young warrior bearing a | |lance and a Cornucopia ("horn of plenty"). (Roman Mythology) | 


	2. ~~Prologue: In the beginning~~

Authors Notes: Ossu Minna I'm MdnitePrncez. This is my first posted fic though ive been working on a few others. Please tell me what you think about it. I'm open to your opinions just try to be honest with me.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Wish I could but I'm just not that lucky.  
  
~~Prologue: In the beginning~~  
  
The universe had nine planets; either a God or a Goddess ruled one of the 9 planets. Some of these planets were ruled by both a God and a Goddess. Only one of these planets did not have its own divinity the planet earth. Earth was ruled by a royal family but it was also partially ruled by a family of divinity. The deity that partially ruled the planet earth reigned from the moon that orbited the earth. The mighty Sun that shone throughout this universe also had its own god. The only thing different about the Sun kingdom as it was known in this universe was the fact that it was to a degree ruled by the gods on the moon and visa-versa with the Moon kingdom. The moon at the this time that has been known as the silver alliance was ruled by the Moon as well as the Sun due to the fact that the Moon and the Sun were joined by marriage and the spawning of more moon and sun gods. With the union of the Moon kingdom and the Sun kingdom, the universe was ruled with justice, peace, and purity.  
  
Selene Goddess of the moon or Queen Selenity as she was normally called was married to the God of the sun, Hyperion or King Sol as he was called. Together they bore three children.  
  
A boy was the first child to be born. He was born with deep green eyes, which he got from his father, and sandy blonde hair, which he also got from his father. This child was given his divine name as Helios, but for a non- formal name, he was to be called Motoki. Helios was born with a golden symbol that represented the sun burning brightly on his forehead. This symbol represented which kingdom was to be his to rule when the time came seeing as his father king Sol had one almost identical to his sons. Sol's sun symbol was a yellowish orange color.  
  
Three years after the birth of Helios Selenity and Sol had a pair of twins, one boy, and one girl.  
  
The boy who was older by nearly an hour was named Apollo. He too like his brother has an informal name he was to be called Quatre by his family and close friends. And also like his father and his brother he has a blazing sun imprinted on his forehead. However, his was a bright and sunny yellow. Apollo also had a yellow Crescent moon hidden behind his sun symbol. Since his sun symbol was the predominant symbol, he was to be a prince and god of the sun. Apollo looked very much like his brother and parents. He also like his brother has blonde hair but his was a platinum blonde almost light enough to be like his mothers silvery white colored hair. Apollo has his mothers blue and his fathers green eyes combining into a lovely shade of blue-green.  
  
The youngest of the twins, the girl, was to be named Diana for her divine name. Because of the serene look on her face at the time of her birth, she was to be called Serenity. This name was her royal name. Much like her mothers royal name this name signified the moon and the serene like appearance it had. Also following her mother, Serenity would when she was old enough, wear the royal hairstyle. This style consisted of a small bun on both sides of her head with the rest of her hair in pigtail like streamers flowing to the ground. Because of the hairstyle, she was nicknamed Usagi for the odangos as they were called reminded her family and friends of a bunny. Usagi has silvery blue eyes, which she got from her mother and silvery blonde hair. Like the rest of her family and the rest of the universes gods, she bore the symbol of the planet, which she would one day rule. But unlike her brothers, she did not have a sun symbol she had a silver upturned crescent moon radiating upon her pale skinned forehead. This young girl was a goddess of the moon one of the highest of all the divinity in the universe.  
  
The deity among the other planets were also blessed with children.  
  
The planet closed to the sun Mercury was ruled by the cunning messenger god Hermes. Hermes was the royal messenger between both the sun kingdom and the moon kingdom. Hermes was married to a beautiful blue haired blue-eyed woman who he declared as his queen. Although the queen was not a goddess, her beauty was very close to the beauty that a goddess would have. This beauty was called Aquarius for her shimmering blue hair and sky blue eyes. Aquarius bore Hermes two children a boy and a girl.  
  
The boy was the first child Aquarius had. This child was born three weeks after Helios of the Sun and Moon kingdom. The child had mustard brown hair and piercing deep green eyes. Both his hair coloring and his eye coloring came from Hermes who also had brown hair and green eyes. The boy like his father bore the symbol of Mercury in a Sky blue. He would be called Triton for his proper and godly name. Informally he would be called Trowa.  
  
Two years after the birth of Triton, Aquarius gave birth to a baby girl. This baby was a near replica of her mother much like Diana would be with her mother. The little girl had blue hair and blue eyes. But her eyes were a much softer shade of blue, an icy blue to be exact. She also had the symbol of Mercury of her forehead. But unlike the sky blue of her brothers and fathers hers was the icy blue like her eyes. Because or her symbol was of ice blue and not sky blue represented that she would be an ice goddess as well as a sea goddess. This blue haired blue-eyed goddess would be called Amphitrite. Amongst her friends, she would be called Ami or Ames as some of her friends often called her.  
  
Venus the next closest planet to the moon and earth was ruled by a blonde haired blue eyed Goddess. Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love and beauty and she lived up to her name. She was among the most beautiful of the goddesses in her generation. Aphrodite was married to a young man who had caught her eyes. He was a stunning man. Tall, dark, and handsome were what many used to describe him. He had black hair and deep midnight blue eyes. He was called Aikou.  
  
Aikou and Aphrodite together had one child, a baby girl. This child was born 6 months after the birth of Diana and Apollo. She like her mother had blonde hair and blue eyes. The baby's hair was a sunshine yellow blonde and her eyes were a sky blue. Also like her mother on her forehead, she displayed the symbol of Venus in a brilliant light orange. This little goddess was called Thalia for she graced her planet and those around her with great cheer. To her friend she was called Minako or Mina for short.  
  
Mars the planet on the other side of the earth and the moon was ruled by the God of war Ares. Ares ruled his planet with another deity. Like Ares, she was of war for she was a Goddess of war. Bellona was a Goddess with magnificent black hair that shone with a purple hue and bright violet eyes. The war deity together had two children. Mars because of its war gods became the head of the Inner planetary army. Although the alliance was one of peace, war with evil beings from earth and the other planets of the other solar systems was always a treat. Like all the other planets, they had both a boy and a girl child. And like all the other planets, the male child was the first-born.  
  
The boy was born a year after Triton and Helios. This child had dark brown hair and profound Prussian blue eyes. This child of Ares and Bellona like the others children had a planetary symbol upon their foreheads. This child because he was to one-day rule the planet Mars has a crimson colored mars symbol upon his forehead similar to the color both his mother and father had. This child was named Quirinus. To his family and friends he would be called Heero.  
  
Quirinus had a younger sister born a year and a half after he was. The daughter of Ares and Bellona had a fire red Mars symbol upon her brow. It being a fire red symbolizing her domain, she would be a fire goddess. Hestia as she was called had raven like hair similar to her mothers and bright violet eyes similar to her mothers. Among her friends, Hestia was to be called Rei.  
  
Jupiter was the next planet closest to the moon. The mighty God of lightning and nature Zeus and his lovely Wife the Goddess of Justice Themis ruled here. Themis had lush brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. Zeus was a man of black hair and black eyes another of the tall dark and handsome ruling men. Jupiter was the second in command of the inner planetary army. The royalty of Jupiter had two children.  
  
Honos was born only a few short months after Helios and Triton. Honos was a boy of black hair and ebony eyes to match. He had the Physical appearances similar to his father but he took after his mother in personality. Honos was to be a god of morality and military honor. Honos or Wufei as his family named him had a forest green planetary symbol on his forehead much like his mother had.  
  
Two years after Honos Zeus and Themis gave birth to the Goddess of lightning Fulgora. Fulgora also known as Makoto or Mako as she was sometimes called had lush brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes like her mothers. Fulgora had an emerald Jupiter symbol on her brow to match her sparkling emerald eyes. Her color was the same as her fathers.  
  
Uranus and Neptune were the next planets. Though they were in the Silver Alliance, they were not as involved with the moon and sun kingdoms as the other planets were. They called themselves the outer planets along with Pluto and Saturn. Although Saturn was one with the outer planets, it was much more involved with the alliance and the children of the alliance. The planet Uranus was the head of the outer planetary Army. Uranus was also associated with the winds that blew throughout the universe as well as it was associated with the sky. Neptune was a planet associated with the seas. Much like the planet Mercury dealt with water Neptune was the higher planet of the seas. Mercury was more associated with the freezing of the seas and ice. Pluto the last of the separate outer planets was one that stayed mostly to itself. Pluto because of its location became like the watchdog of the alliance. Pluto also was the ruler and guardian of the time gates. Saturn because of its closeness to the inner planets, the planet after Jupiter, became like a spokes person for the outers. Saturn also because of its closeness was often called an inner planet.  
  
Saturn was associated with the underworld, and death as well as rebirth. Hades and Averna were the ruling gods here. Hades was the God of the underworld so it was only right for him to be married to the Goddess of death Averna. Hades was also another of the dark and handsome type. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Averna had black hair and Violet eyes. Together they had like all the other inner planets two children a boy and a girl. These children were Thanatos the God of death and Persephone the Goddess of the underworld.  
  
Thanatos was born 4 months after Amphitrite of Mercury. Thanatos to his peers was called Duo but he often gave people the name Shinigami, which literally means God of death. Thanatos had long chestnut brown hair, which he would wear in a braid. He also had cobalt blue eyes that appeared to be nearly a violet. Thanatos had an indigo symbol of Saturn on his brow. His symbol was the same color as his fathers.  
  
About a year, later Hades and Averna had Persephone. Persephone had like her mother black hair and violet eyes. Persephone was the youngest of all the royal children. She like all the other children had another name, which she was to be called by. Hotaru or Hota as she was nicknamed was to be her royal name. Much like her brother and her parents, she had a purple Saturn symbol; her specific color was violet like her mothers.  
  
Each of the children in the alliance had a specific role to play. Because the moon kingdom and the sun kingdom were the head of the Silver Alliance, their children would have to have protection or guards as they were often called. Princes Motoki and Quatre were to be guarded by Princes Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Duo. And Princess Serenity was to be guarded by Makoto, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, and Minako. Each of the Princesses were given their planetary powers as Sailor Senshi from their mothers. Each of the Princes were given their planetary powers from their father to become Planetary Knights. Because there were two princes of the sun and moon kingdoms, Prince Motoki the older of the two princes was to be the Knight of the sun and his brother Prince Quatre because he also had the symbol of the moon hidden slightly behind his sun symbol he was to be given the knight powers of the moon. The Senshi and Knights of the inner planets were best friends.  
  
By the time Princess Hotaru was 10 years of age the children would spend a month at each of the different kingdoms together. While at each of the different kingdoms, the senshi and the knights would learn of their powers from different trainers and teachers as well as the kings and queens of the planets. At each planet, the children would learn something different. Between the sun and the moon kingdoms, they would learn how to bring their powers up from within themselves. Also while staying on the moon Princess Serenity was taught how to use the Ginzuishou, which was her birthright as the heiress to the moon kingdom. At Mercury, they would learn different strategies in which to use each of the different attacks their powers could do. While at Venus, they were taught how to use their inner souls and passion to fuel their powers without quickly draining their energy. While at Mars, they were able to learn different ways to make attacks. While staying at Jupiter they were taught how to become physically stronger. And when at Saturn they were taught how increase their powers, how to make them stronger.  
  
Each of the Senshi and Knights had their own strengths that attributed to the group. Serenity or Sailor Moon as she was known while in Senshi form seemingly was the leader of the Senshi; she also was the strongest of the senshi because she could wield the Ginzuishou. Princess Ami or Sailor Mercury was one of great intellect so she was able so come up with many strategies in which to attack. She also had her Mercury computer, which would be used to help in assessing the enemy's powers and abilities as well as their weak points. Makoto or Sailor Jupiter was by far the best in martial arts out of the senshi so with this she was able to help the others in hand-to-hand combat. She was also the strongest physically. Rei or Sailor Mars was the spiritual one. She was the Goddess of fire so she was able to read the sacred fires, which were placed in each of the palaces for her sake. With her being able to read the great fire she was able to see the future events. She also had physic powers. Minako of Venus and Sailor Venus was the comedian of the group. She was able to bring the group out of their funks that they got into occasionally. She was also second in command of the Senshi. Hotaru of Saturn and Sailor Saturn was the second most powerful of the senshi she too was able to see the future in a way but her ways were not as direct as Rei is. Her ways are more cryptic so as not to revile what isn't to be reviled. She also had the power of healing. For the Knights, Heero or Knight of Mars seems to be the leader as well as the strongest both physically and magically. Trowa or Knight of Mercury was like his sister one of great intellect. He was the one to come up with the strategies. Wufei the Knight of Jupiter was the second strongest and like his sister a master of martial arts. Motoki Knight of the Sun was also one of immense knowledge. His knowledge though was not of strategy his knowledge was of technology as well as he was very booked smart. Quatre Knight of the Moon was the one that brought the group together. He was also the "calmer" of the group. His attributes were more of the social type than the others, which were more of the battlefield sort. Duo Knight of Saturn was also like Quatre but he was the comic relief like Minako was. Although he was the jokester he lived up to his name as Shinigami, when it was necessary he could be very serious and very deadly he was second in power.  
  
By the time, they were in their middle to late teens their relationships were very strong both in friendship and in love.  
  
Both Ami and Quatre were the shy and reserved ones of the group. Together they were able to bring the others to their senses and to what was important at the moment. Quatre being who he was, was into music. He and Ami were often found in deep conversations about different instruments as well as different books and works of literature they had read. Trowa was also into music and literature so he was also found with both Ami and Quatre in their discussions. But he rarely ever talked he mostly listened. He was nicknamed the Silencer for this fact. By the time Ami was sixteen her and Quatre had a secret relationship that was soon found out by Minako and Duo.  
  
Minako and Duo were one in the same, two peas in a pod. They were often found playing pranks on the others and snooping into their relationships. Serenity was also a member of this club, she and Minako called themselves the sisters of crime until Duo came and they began to call themselves the three partners in crime. But most often, the snooping and pranks consisted of only Duo and Minako. Minako although she had a crush on Motoki when she was younger soon developed strong feelings for her partner in crime. Both Duo and Minako because of their sunny and mirthful personalities fit well together and were found in a relationship when they were around fifteen.  
  
Rei being like her father had a temper and was easily annoyed and pestered. Minako was often found pestering her during her fire readings or during on of her meditation sessions. Like Rei Wufei also had a short fuse. His fuse was often lit by the oh so cheerful Duo. Together Minako and Duo enjoyed pestering the pair after they found out about their relationship, which they tried to keep secret. Both Rei and Wufei enjoyed sparing and meditation and were often found practicing their techniques together. Makoto was also often found sparing with them. Their relationship sprang about when Rei was about fifteen.  
  
Hotaru and Trowa were another of the couples to spring about in this group of twelve. Both Hotaru and Trowa were quiet. Trowa being called the Silencer and Hotaru being nicknamed the Sovereign of Silence, together they became a perfect couple. Both were often found in the library reading together or out in the gardens. When Hotaru was fifteen their relationship was discovered by Quatre and Ami when they went to the library to read together.  
  
Makoto and Motoki were a pair nobody really thought would happen but it did. Motoki was often found in the computer rooms where he would play around on the computer. Makoto who was always one to try new things had asked him to teach her how to use one. Soon after Makoto asked him to teach her computers, he asked her to help him improve his martial arts. During their lessons their relationship sprung. Wufei and Rei exposed this relationship when they caught them kissing while in the training room. Their relationship sprung about when Makoto was sixteen.  
  
The last of the couples was one that stunned the others in the group. Usagi and Heero the kind and gentle princess and the cold perfect soldier this couple really made true of the old statement that opposites attract. Although Usagi was the most powerful of the group she was not very strong physically and because of this she would tire quickly trying to use her immense amounts of power even with using her soul to fuel her powers. Heero who had seen her trying to improve her strength decided this girl was hopeless to achieve her goal unless somebody attempted to help her. And since all the others were wrapped up in their own relationships to help her, it was up to him to try. During their training together Usagi's strength tripled and her powers also followed suit. She was the most powerful before her training with Heero and after her powers were so great that she became more powerful than her brothers combined. Heero's powers also because of this training grew he ended up being the second strongest out of the twelve. Also because of all the time they spent together training, Usagi was able to get Heero to show his emotions and to not be so cold. This was something most thought not possible but the girl that could bring herself into anybody's hearts also was able to get herself into the cold and emotionless heart belonging to the Prince of Mars. Their relationship was not discovered like the others in their group were. They kept theirs a secret as well as Heero's emotions 'till the engagement announcement party, which was to be held the night that Usagi turned eighteen. The only ones who knew of this secret relationship were Selenity, Sol, Ares, and Bellona, and this was only because Heero had to ask Sol and Selenity for Serenity's hand. Thus having to have Sol and Selenity discuss the arrangements with Ares and Bellona.  
  
The engagement party was held on the Moon in the lavish silver and gold thrown room. Everybody of great political importance attended this ball. The royalty and nobility of each of the 9 planets as well as the Sun and the Moon were all in attendance. Even the royalty of the earth and its highest nobility came to the blessed event. The only problem with having the Earthian royalty in attendance was the fact that the Prince of Earth deeply desired the Princess of the Moon.  
  
Prince Endymion was a very handsome man. He had midnight blue hair that was so dark it was nearly black and deep dark blue eyes. Many of the female nobility in the universe desired him. Most believed he was a dashing prince though only the divine royalty knew him for who he truly was, a spoiled, sexist, and arrogant pig who believed he could get whatever and whomever he wanted. What this arrogant pig wanted most besides power was the beauty of the moon, Princess Serenity. And with Serenity came power because not only was she the high Princess of the Silver Alliance but she was also a Goddess with immense physical powers. The only problem with Endymion's craving Serenity was the Lady Beryl. Lady Beryl secretly loved Endymion. With her jealousy, she was sought out by Metallia. Metallia was a sorceress like Goddess of pure evil who wanted to rule the universe. With the combining of Lady Beryl and Metallia they were a force of pure evil that quickly changed the four guards of Endymion into evil generals whose orders were to destroy the Moon and Sun kingdoms and kill Princess Serenity.  
  
Because of the sorcery of Metallia, neither Hotaru, Rei nor Setsuna Princess of Pluto and the Time Guardian were able to detect the threat to the kingdom. Due to the lack of information upon this threat to the kingdom, the Inner and Outer Planetary Armies were not prepared for a battle. Thus making only the Moon force present for dispatching. Along the other planets, a sneak attack took place on the unsuspected people. The sun kingdom fell as well as the planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Seeing as the royalty of each of the planets were on the Moon the Armies were not enough to defend the kingdom in the suddenness that they were attacked.  
  
At the celebration, everything was going well. Everybody was enjoying themselves with the lavish foods drinks as well as the music that was being played by Trowa, Quatre, Haruka, and Michiru. Haruka was the Princess of Uranus and she played the piano. Michiru Princess of Neptune and Haruka's best friend played the violin. Quatre like Michiru also played the violin although he was able to play other instruments the violin was his favorite as well as the instrument he played the best. Trowa's instrument of choice was the flute. With the music that was, being played people took advantage of the opportunities and started dancing. The dancing, eating and socializing went on for several hours before it became time to get the real reason for the event started with. As the music stopped, the royals took to the thrones as well as the table assigned for the members of the divine royals.  
  
"I Queen Selenity, Goddess Selene of the Moon would like to announce the reason for this blessed event tonight, the engagement of my daughter Princess Serenity the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance." Queen Selenity said once the ballroom was quiet and all eyes and ears were on her. "Serenity" She continued as she suggested to Serenity. Now all eyes and ears were focused on the princess as she stood from her throne.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mother. I would first like to begin with thanking each and every one of you for joining my family and me in this special occasion. Now for the reason of the night I would like to announce my engagement to Prince Heero of the Mars Kingdom."  
  
A large round of applause broke out as Heero rose from his seat to greet the princess and her parents. When he arrived, he bowed in respect to both Selenity and Sol. He then bowed to Serenity, took her hand in his, and lightly kissed it. He then pulled a small silver locket out of his jacket pocket. The locket was to be a symbol of their love and their engagement. The locket, which is called a star locket, played a lovely melody. The locket was also decorated with small crescent moons and stars. The back of the locket was engraved with "H&S always forever and into eternity". He slipped the locket over her head and lightly kisses her cheek. The room once again went into an uproar as they cheered out their approval of the new couple.  
  
Music was once again being played and the room once again filled with dancing couples. On the dance floor many were talking about the unexpected new couple, even the royal children were chatting away with their loved one about Usagi and Heero.  
  
"Did you know about Heero and Usa" Wufei asked Rei while they were dancing  
  
"Nope and you would think I would too, My own brother didn't even tell me he and Usa were together, although we were kinda oblivious to what they were doing in their free time away from our training and lessons, and both Heero-niichan and Usa's power levels rose dramatically. Maybe they were training together and that's how they came together." Rei said in astonishment  
  
"You're probably right. Seeing as those two are complete opposites it's rather amazing they are together."  
  
"I know Fei-chan, Heero-niichan's a rather cold one, although I've noticed he shows a lot more emotions in secret than before"  
  
"Well the little bunny is good at getting into peoples hearts she probably got into his and then was able to help him show his emotions."  
  
"That's most likely what happened"  
  
"Who would have guest the Prince of War, Perfect Soldier Boy and the Princess of light would be engaged?" Duo asked his fiancée Minako  
  
"I know and we didn't even know about it either. And I'm even the daughter of Aphrodite Goddess of love. You would have thought that at least mother or I would have known about this or even sensed something was going on between those two but nobody knew. Not even Rei, Quatre, or Motoki knew about it. Well poor Heero and Usa they are going to have to suffer with all our questions huh Duo"  
  
"Yup those two sneaks are going to get it, I feel sorry for them because you and I are not going to let them see the end of it are we"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Hehe thought so"  
  
Going through everybody's heads that night was who would have guessed that those two would be in love there so different. But as the people saw them together, they understood why. They could see the love shining on the once cold Prince of Mar's face; he was actually showing emotions and not his normal emotions of annoyance toward Duo and Minako but pure joy and love radiated off his body shining directly towards the object of his affection, his new fiancée Serenity. Serenity's face held the same emotions and her love was only for Heero, her Hee-chan.  
  
Toward the end of the night, the surprise attack on the Moon began. It began when the lights in the palace flickered and there was a rumbling noise outside the palace. But this was no normal storm like rumble this was something else. The keen senses of the divine royal families picked up the large amounts of negative energy and quickly began to evacuate the guest out of the area. The soldiers of the Moon were immediately called upon. Also, calls were placed to the other planets to bring in their soldiers but they found the palaces in ruins as well as the rest of the planets. Even the magnificent Sun kingdom was in a wreck nothing was left alive or standing. Once they found the other kingdoms in ruins, they knew for sure that something was up. They didn't think they were going to make it out of this one alive but they had hope for the future, and they never gave up this hope even as the soldiers began to fall to the large amounts of youma that were dispatched upon the kingdom. The royals all changed into they soldier forms. Queen Beryl after many soldiers and youma were slain finally showed her face. As she appeared, she dispatched her shadow warriors upon the elder senshi and knights and the four evil generals upon the younger generation. Even Prince Endymion though he did not have much in power, he was well trained in the art of swordplay. It was hard for him to fight his generals in such a fashion they were his best friends and they were out to kill him as well as the teenage warriors and their parents.  
  
Every one fought bravely but they were one by one slain by the generals and shadow warriors. Endymion was the first to go because he didn't have very many powers. He was slain by his best friends and most trusted bodyguards. Queen Aquarius aka Sailor Mercury and King Aino aka Knight of Venus were next to go. They were given through marriage the powers of their planets but the powers didn't grow to the extents that there comrades or children. The kings and queens of each of the planets fought bravely but they were all soon to fall except the mighty Queen Selenity. Even King Ares and King Sol who were equal in power and skill fell to the evil queen and her shadows. Not even Serenity's outer court, Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto could last long against the shadow warriors.  
  
Their children were soon beginning to fall as well. Minako and Trowa fell first in their group. Ami and Quatre were the next to fall. Their downfall happened when Quatre tried to push Ami out of the way of a blast though it hit both of them and they fell in each other's arms. Makoto angry at the loss of her friends and parents launched her deadly lightning attack upon one of the generals. Though she did kill the general with the attack, she used all of her energy in the process. She ended up with not even enough energy to keep her heart beating. She fell to the grief of her lover and brother. Wufei was the next to go he used his thunder dragon attack at the generals only to have it reflected and shot back at him causing his end. Rei screamed out in pain as her love fell. Increasing her energy, she shot her soul fire attack at the general that caused the death of her Fei-chan. The attack hit it target and caused its near death. Heero seeing his sister's attack nearly kill one of the soldiers shot one of his own attacks at it and caused its death.  
  
The teen soldiers continued to fight for another half an hour 'till the next victim of war fell. By now, the sides were two generals, three senshi, and three knights. Each side lost half of its warriors. Duo was the next to fall. His downfall was decided as both of the generals ganged up on him shouting a twin attack hitting him in the heart. Hotaru grew angry by seeing her beloved brother die in such a terrible way used her ultimate attack to try to kill the generals that killed her friends and family. By using her ultimate attack after the long battle and the emotional condition, she was in caused her to use the remains of her power thus ensuing her premature death. But the attack was blocked and reflected. It hit Motoki causing his death. Rei, Heero, and Usagi seeing as there were only three of them left and two generals they decided to use a combined attack on the generals. This plan worked well since they were on three different sides. The attack was dodged by one of the generals but it killed the other. Rei then used the last of her energy to attack the remaining general only to have him once again dodge the attack. Rei then fell from lack of energy. Usagi and Heero were the last of the senshi and knights to remain standing.  
  
On the other end of the ballroom, Queen Selenity wasn't fairing to well. Neither side was gaining any more territory. The fight was at a stand still. Selenity was debating whether to use the crystal yet or wait until they had gained more territory. But she knew her kingdoms were gone. All the kings and queens as well as all the children beside herself, Serenity and Heero had fallen to this evil Queen and her henchmen.  
  
Heero and Usagi attacked the last general with all their might in hopes of salvaging something out of the remains that were the wondrous Moon kingdom and Silver Alliance. The three standing warrior all shot an attack at each other at the same time. Heero and Usagi both shot their deadliest attacks at the general hitting their target. But the attack that the general threw also hit its target, Heero. The general fell to the double attack. Heero also fell to the attack made by the general. Serenity as her only love fell to the ground cried out to him. She collapsed to the ground taking his dying body onto her lap. With his last breath, he whispered out to her three words that meant the world to her "I love you". Usagi had rivulets of tears flowing down her checks as he breathed his last breath. She then took his dagger that lay at his waist. And before she stabbed herself in the heart, she cried out to her mother her apology. "Forgive me mother for I cannot go on with out my heart" She then stabbed herself and died next to her heart, her love for all of eternity. Her final resting place, her head laid on the chest of her one and only love.  
  
Selenity seeing her only daughter kill herself after her love was killed made her decision, she would use her crystal and send the senshi and knights to the future where they could start over and live in peace. She also would seal away the enemy and send them to the future so that the senshi and their knights could destroy them when they would need to. With this decision made, she made her prayer to the Ginzuishou. As she made her wish, her advisors ran up to her and told her that she is ensuing her own death with her actions. She decided that she would have to send the guardian/advisor cats to the future to wake the senshi and the knights when Beryl would be resurfacing. She then made her plea. "Holy Ginzuishou give me the strength to seal away the evils which plagues this world. Seal it away until the time in right, please holiest Ginzuishou send the souls of my children and my fellow senshi's children to the future to live happy peaceful lives on earth. Luna and Artimas will go with them to ensure that they are awakened. Please holy Ginzuishou hear my prayer" and with this she poured her heart and soul into her crystal. The Shadow warrior, Queen Beryl, and the dead bodies of the Generals were all encased into a large bubble. This bubble was sent to the future. The senshi were next to be encased in a bubble. Incased in the same bubble that the senshi were encased in Prince Endymion of Earth was also encased with them. He died an early life and he was needed for the future. The crystal flickered slightly before encasing the knights into a bubble and sent them on their way to the future. The bodies of the Neptune and Uranus were next to be encased then sent. Pluto was sent in her own bubble but she was sent to the time gates where she would be revived and to take up her eternal duty as time guardian. Last, to be encased were Luna and Artimas, Selenity told them what they were to do once they are awakened in the future. They were then sent in a temporary sleep and sent to the future. Selenity then took her last breathes as her remaining energy was depleted from her body and sent her crystal to find her daughter on earth. 


	3. ~~Chapter One: We meet again~~

Authors Notes: Ossu Minna I'm MdnitePrncez. This is my first posted fic though ive been working on a few others. Please tell me what you think about it. I'm open to your opinions just try to be honest with me.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Wish I could but I'm just not that lucky.  
  
~~Chapter One: We meet again~~  
  
*Sailor Moon dimension*  
  
Six young women sat at the Hiwaki Shrine. These young women were no ordinary women of their age of nineteen and twenty. These girls were members of the famous Sailor Senshi. These girls consisted of the inner senshi, although Sailor Saturn once lived with the outer senshi and was once considered a member of the outers she truly fit in better with the inners. Why did she fit in better? One of the main answers was her age. She was the same age as the Princess of the moon only 7 months younger to be exact. The outer senshi excluding Sailor Pluto were all 5 years older than she was. The other reason lay within their hidden pasts. They only had select memories of their pasts. Only enough memories to know whom their princess was, some of their training and who they were. Nothing more and nothing less, though they always had feelings that there was something more to them than just being a princess and senshi. They also never felt whole like a part of their soul was separated from them in their rebirth. But ever since Hotaru was awakened she felt a certain connection with the inner senshi, a connection she never truly felt with the outers.  
  
These six women sat around Rei who was staring intensely at the sacred fire she kept at her temple. When her grandfather died, he left her the shrine. After his death a year ago, all the scouts not including Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto moved into the shrine. Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto all sold their apartments before they had moved in. Hotaru just moved out of the mansion the outer senshi owned before she moved in with the inners. The Outer senshi knowing fully about the inners true past felt it was a good idea to let Hotaru move in with the inners. Pluto told them it was soon to be time for them to find their sole mates and true destiny.  
  
Since the day, that Usagi found out she was the princess she always felt that Mamoru or Prince Endymion as he was once called was not her sole mate; the one everybody was made to believe was her past fiancée. Mamoru always felt love for the princess even though she only acted as if she loved him back. Nevertheless, he knew she truly wasn't his and that she would never truly love him. He too though only had selective memories. But in his memories, he saw that she was with another. And he could see the love in both of their eyes as they danced with each other on the night of their engagement, the night of their deaths. Their relationship didn't last after the first year. Usagi couldn't continue to act as if she loved him and he couldn't see past the fact that her eyes only held love for somebody else. They each went there separate ways. He went to college in the states after their last battle.  
  
Recently Usagi has been having dreams, odd dreams about an alternate past than what they were shown many years before. Usagi was shown a scene were she was sparing against a dark brown haired, prussian blue eyed boy around her age of at the time of seemed to be seventeen. After the intense spar, the boy came up behind her and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist. Then planted butterfly kissed down her neck. She then turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and learned into him planting a kiss on his lips. The kiss soon turned very passionate and fiery they broke a few minutes later. Usagi laid her head against the chest of the man. She then whispered an "I love you my fiery Prince of War" he then kissed the top of her head then whispered back to her "and I you my little goddess of light". The scene then changed to one of the final battle. Only her and the boy from before were there. Sixteen different bodies lay dead on the floor. Four she recognized as the Generals that were possessed by Beryl, another five bodies she recognized as her inner senshi and Hotaru. She also saw Endymion dead on the floor. One of the last five bodies was that of a good friend to the senshi, Motoki who worked at the Crown arcade. He was dressed in golden armor with a darker shade of gold making out the sign of the sun on his breastplate. The last bodies were of four boys that she had never seen but then again they were laid sprawled around her senshi. One was even in the arms of Ami. Each of the four mystery boys and Motoki were all dressed in armor of some sort. Each one like her senshi had a different color and pattern as well as a planetary symbol on their brows. The man next to Ami had silver armor with a yellow crescent moon entangled with a larger sun symbol on the breastplate. Adorning his forehead was the same symbol as on his armor. This boy seemed to be the same age as her and he had platinum blonde hair. One of the other boys had on the same armor as the blonde boy but his was metallic indigo purple he also like the other boy had a symbol on his breastplate, his was an indigo symbol of Saturn. This boy had long chestnut brown hair tied back in a long braid that reached his lower back. One of the other boys had metallic forest green armor and a forest green sign of Jupiter on both his breastplate and forehead. This boy had ebony hair tied back in a low ponytail that reached the middle of his neck. The forth boy had a light metallic blue colored armor and a sky blue Mercury sign on his breast plate as well as his forehead. This boy had mustard brown hair with long bangs that covered half of his face. As she became focused on the boy that law down in front of her she noticed, he was in a deep metallic crimson red armor with a crimson Mars symbol on his brow and breastplate. The boy had tears adorning his deep blue eyes. As he struggled to breath, he choked out "I love you". Tears were now rivers down Usagi's checks as he took his last breath and fell limp in her arms. She then took his dagger that lay at his waist. And before she stabbed herself in the heart she cried out to her mother her apology. "Forgive me mother for I cannot go on with out my heart". She then stabbed herself in the heart and died her head resting upon her loves chest.  
  
As Usagi relayed this dream in full detail to the senshi, Rei noticed the intense amount of details in describing the people in her dreams. All the way, down to the length and precise color of hair to the distinctive signs and colors of the planets on the armor and brows of these mystery men and their good friend Motoki. With noticing the amounts of details Usagi used Rei figured that this couldn't have only been a dream but must have been a part of her memories that had been corrupted or forgotten. Rei consulted the great fires to see what this could mean. What she saw not only shocked her but also made her feel relief for some unknown reason. What she saw was five young men all to the precise description Usagi used to describe them; they were all sitting in a large room in what seemed to be a living room of some sort. Two of the boys the braided one and the black haired one were running around, the black haired one chasing the braided one. The blonde one and the one with the long bangs seemed to be trying to stop the two running though the brown haired one just stood there not doing anything. The last one sat in the corner of the room he seemed cold and emotionless to the happenings. But he showed a bit of annoyance as he pulled out a gun and shot once in the air. The two running settled down, went back to the couch, and sat down with the other two boys. As she finished her reading, five names flowed into her head. Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Quatre those names sparked something in her memory banks as memories flooded her mind. But not only did memories flood her mind, they flooded the minds of all six girls in that room. After the onslaught of memories all the girls fell unconscious as their minds made sense of what was happening. When they woke they found themselves in what seemed to be a room like the time gates but it was different in some odd way but they not only found themselves there but Motoki was there as well. He ran up to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her and said words along the lines of I miss you dear little sister. He then enveloped Makoto in a bear hug and kissed her head as he whispered his love toward his fiancée from long ago.  
  
They then noticed they were in senshi form and Motoki was in the knight like armor he had been seen in while in the dream; everybody had their symbols adorning their foreheads. All the girls were in their final forms each of them were in eternal form, but they did not have the wings.  
  
Usagi who was previously in Eternal form had a different fuku than the others, her skirt was still in triple layers as it was previously, the bottom layer was a golden color, the middle was a light blue, and the top was silver. Her back bow was the same color as her blue part on her skirt. Her bodice was still white like before and a golden crescent moon lay in the middle of silver wing like bows, which connected her bodice to her silver sailor flaps. Her boots were silver with a blue stripe at the top with a golden crescent moon on the top.  
  
Ami's fuku was similar to Usagi's but hers mainly consisted of white and blue. Her skirt was in two layers, the bottom layer was a blue color, and the top layer was a baby blue. Her bodice like it had always been was white. Like Moon's fuku, she had wing like bow connecting her bodice to her sailor flaps, which were the same color as the bottom layer of her skirt. In the middle of her bow was an icy blue colored Mercury symbol. Her bows were the same color as her bottom layer. And her boots were a baby blue color with a white stripe and the mercury symbol of the top.  
  
Mars' fuku also like Mercury's was layered in two layers. Her bottom layer was a violet color and her top layer was a deep red, her flap matched the violet color on her skirt. Like all the other senshi, her skirt was connected to a white bodice, her wing like bow was a deep red similar to her skirt, she also had a matching bow on the back of her fuku. Her front bow had her Mars symbol in the center in a violet color. Her high heels from her previous fuku were replaced with boots like Mercury and Moon's. Hers were red with violet at the top with a mars symbol.  
  
Venus' fuku was colored mainly in orange and yellow. Her skirt was orange on the bottom and yellow at the top. Her wing like bow on her chest was yellow and it connected to an orange sailor flap. Her back bow like her front one was yellow. Her Venus symbol in her bow was an orange color matching the rest of the orange on her fuku. Her heels like Mars' were replaced with boots. Hers were orange with a yellow tip and a Venus symbol at the top. She also had a white bodice.  
  
Jupiter's colors were green and pink like her previous fuku colors. The bottom layer of her skirt was green and the top pink. Her bows were a matching pink and her flap was green. Her front wing like bow had her green symbol of Jupiter in the center. Her high heel boots were replaced with knee high boots like the rest of the senshi, hers were green with a pink lining at the top and her symbol adorning it. Her bodice of course was white.  
  
Saturn's fuku colors were violet and black. Her bottom layer was black and her top was a violet. Her black wing like bows connected to her purple sailor flaps. Her back bow has the same color as her front one, black. Her front bow also held her Saturn symbol. Her symbol was colored in a white color so it could be seen against the black of the bow. Her lace-up-boots were replaced with similar ones to the other senshi. Hers were black with a violet top and a Saturn symbol. Her bodice was also white.  
  
Each of the senshi didn't have gloves and their nails were painted in their colors, Rei's were red, Makoto green, Usagi silver, Hotaru's were violet, Minako's were a yellow-orange, and Ami's were an icy blue. Each of the girls also had chokers with their symbols in the middle. Each of the chokers were also in their respective colors. Though the girls didn't have their wings showing they did indeed have them when they wanted to. Each of the wings was tinted in different colors, Rei violet, Usagi silver, Makoto green, Minako yellow, Ami baby blue, and Hotaru black. They also held their own weapons. Moon had a staff that looked similar to Pluto's though it didn't have the key look to it, it also had the Ginzuishou where the garnet orb would normally sit. Mars had her bow and fire arrows, she also had a quiver sitting at her hip. Jupiter had her fathers lightning bolts, which sat in a quiver like case strapped to her back. Saturn had her silence glaive; only the handle was adorned with violet Saturn symbols and near the butt of the staff where it indented in sat silver ribbons that surrounded it. Venus had her heart whip or as she dubbed it her "love me chain". Mercury had her ice harp which once played could freeze those with evil hearts when they heard the music. Sun who was Motoki had a golden bow with a spear like end.  
  
*Gundam dimension*  
  
Five boys were sitting around the table eating breakfast. After the wars, they continued to live together in one of Quatre's mansions. This particular mansion was located near the Preventors headquarters in the outskirts of the Shanq Kingdom. After breakfast, Quatre started to speak.  
  
"Heero-kun have you ever heard of the name Usagi?" he timidly said  
  
Heero though for a moment before he answered "Only in my dreams"  
  
"What about a girl named Rei?" he immediately asked another question.  
  
But before Heero could say anything Wufei spoke up "I've had dreams recently about a girl named Rei and one about a girl named Makoto. They were both strong and seemed to have strength written in their blood. Rei seemed to have a fiery disposition on her and Makoto seemed to have lightning and thunder radiating off of her like it was apart of her soul, to be honest Rei reminds me a lot of Heero"  
  
"Rei has black hair and violet eyes doesn't she," Heero asked  
  
"The one in my dream does" Wufei said  
  
"The one in my dream does too," Quatre stated  
  
"Usagi reminds me of you Quatre, light blondish hair and blue eyes, but her hair is more silvery than blonde and her eyes are darker but you both radiate the same aura of innocence and purity," Heero said as he closed his eyes to try to visualize the sliver haired beauty.  
  
"I had a dream last night about 6 different girls each of us were there as well as another boy who seemed to be Trowa's age maybe just slightly older. Rei kept calling Heero oniisan and Makoto called Wufei oniisan, this Usagi girl seemed to be related to me as well as the other boy. And there was a blonde girl that would hang on Duo I think they were engaged because she had a ring on her finger like they were. And a small girl with blackish violet hair similar to Rei's hair was near Trowa. And then there was a blue haired girl that was always by me and Trowa seemed like he was her older brother." Quatre said as he tried to recall the people in his dream.  
  
"Minako and Hotaru were the blonde and the raven haired girls name huh Q- man" Duo asked as he spoke up.  
  
"Yea I think so, did you have a dream too" Quatre asked  
  
"No they just came to me, Minako was my fiancée and Hotaru was my little sister, at least I think so" Duo said as he scratched his head  
  
"Ami" Trowa whispered "My baby sister Ami, the most intelligent of the group, she was so much like our father and mother, her personality was just like our father Hermes, and she could have been mistaken for a twin of our mother Aquarius. Serenity was like that too with her mother Selentity." He finished nearly in a daze from his remembrance.  
  
"I remember moving around a lot spending only like a month in different places there was the twelve of us always together. We would all go to different planets I think to learn and train of some kinds of powers, I remember we each were from different planets and had different kinds of powers. I seemed to have powers of light, both coming from the moon and the sun. The other boy that was in my family Motoki was his name I think, had the powers of just the sun. Wufei had powers like Makoto of lightning and nature, Trowa had powers over water, Duo had powers over death, and Heero had powers over fire. And the girls Usagi had powers over the moon and over this crystal thingy. Makoto, had the same powers as Wufei but she was stronger magically where as he was stronger physically. Minako had powers over love. Rei had powers over fire and I can remember seeing her sitting in front of a big fire seemingly in a trance. Ami had powers like Trowa but she could control ice as well. Hotaru could control death like Duo as well as rebirth and destruction." Quatre said as he described what seemed like a past life.  
  
As the description was finished all five of the boys looked at each other in remembrance then fell from their chairs unconscious only to wake up to a site they had never seen before. This place was filled with a mist like fog. They could hear a conversation in a far off area of the foggy room. The names they had only heard of in their dreams and their conversation earlier were heard. As they looked upon themselves they noticed they were dressed in armor, each a different color with a different symbol on the breastplate. They then notice the slight burning sensation on their foreheads as the same symbol appeared on their foreheads. Each of the boys like the girls had hidden weapons. Saturn or Duo had his death scythe, which was similar to Hotaru's silence glaive his too had violet Saturn symbols on the handle and a silver ribbon on the handle. Jupiter of Wufei had his twin katanas that were in sheaths on his back. Mars like his sister had arrows that were set aflame only his were to a cross bow unlike his sister's full sized bow. Moon had a Moon-sword that was decorated in both silver and gold it had a sheath that hung from his back. Mercury like his sister had an instrument, which would freeze those with evil hearts, but he had a flute that he would play.  
  
After they had gotten use to the sensation, the burning left with the glow but not the symbols for they remained. Once the glow was gone, they noticed seven figures off in the distance, what looked like six girls and one guy.  
  
*Girls area*  
  
"Hey do you see what I see. It's the boys from my dream," Sailor Moon said  
  
"Oh my! It's true the vision and the dreams there true. And look there's my Fei-chan, he still looks the same as he did in the Silver Millennium" Mars said in shock  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to see my brother," Jupiter said  
  
"Wait for me Mako-chan." Venus or Minako called out  
  
Usagi seeing her twin brother remembered the link they shared. Dear Oniichan is that you she asked him. Serenity, Usagi is that you my sweet twin sisterQuatre asked as he hears an angelic voice in his head Hai it's me oh how I missed you all these years my dear Quatre. Were coming over there, we'll meet again in a minutes ok all right with that she closed her link and grabbed her older brothers hand and began to run to her twins' side.  
  
"Oh Quatre-niichan my dear twin brother how I missed you so" she screamed out "Come on oniichan hurry up it's really him I can't believe it."  
  
When she got half way there, she had already passed up the other senshi and let go of her older brother's hand. When she made it to the other side, she pulled Quatre in to a great big bear hug. As the others came, they each gave their siblings a hug then went to their lovers. After the reunion, they began to wonder where they were. And even after Ami used her Mercury computer to see is she could pin point where they were. They figured out later that they were actually in the time gates, yet only in an area that was not so close to the main gates as they were use to seeing. After she announced there location two figures emerged out of the surrounding fog.  
  
"I'm so glad that you have finally been reunited, I'm terribly sorry for your separation it was not in my plans for it to happen, yet as Pluto has told me it was truly the right course for the future. Yet I am sorry for the senshi and their wrong memories. Especially you my dear daughter Serenity, I truly don't know how your memories were jumbled to were you believed your future lied with Endymion. He of course had his full memories and not the fake ones that you six held."  
  
"Mother" the three voices of Usagi, Motoki, and Quatre said in unison  
  
"Yes my dear children it is I Queen Selenity" She said as she and Pluto stepped out of the fog  
  
"Pluto can you please tell us why we are here in your gates with new transformations" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"These transformations are your original transformations from the silver millennium, these transformation hold your true and full powers. These transformations don't hold back the power you hold like the other transformations did. Each of you can summon your wings when desired. Each of you Knights and Senshi have your talisman in your subspace pockets. Princess yours holds the Ginzuishou. As for how and why you are here, that is my doing. Selenity and I summoned you all here to reunite you and debrief you of your new enemy, or should I say past enemy. Queen Beryl has found a way to be reincarnated. She is possessed by Chaos and has sent herself to the dimension where the knights are from. You will all be going there to fight Chaos and you will be remaining there, Serenity will after the battle take her place as Neo Queen Serenity with Neo King Heero as her king."  
  
"I would also like to inform you all of a part of your past and heritage that has been left out of your memories, each and every one of us are gods and goddesses, we are all immortal. But the immortality that we posses is different that what immortality has been hyped up to be, we can be killed but only by another being possessed by godlike power such as the Generals were that killed you all, or an actual God themselves, or as Serenity has done you could kill yourself. But no mere mortal can kill us. That is how you Gundam pilots have survived all that you have. Each of you possesses different types of powers. Motoki you are Helios god of the sun. Serenity you are Diana goddess of the moon. Quatre you are Apollo god of music, light and the Sun, Trowa you are Triton god of the seas, Ami you are Amphitrite goddess of the sea. Heero you are Quirinus god of war. Rei you are Hestia goddess of the hearth fire. Duo you are Thanatos god of death. Hotaru you are Persephone goddess of the underworld. Minako you are Thalia goddess of good cheer. Wufei you are Honos god of morality and military honor. Makoto you are Fulgora goddess of lightning." Selenity said  
  
"Thank you mother for telling us of who we truly are" Motoki or Helios said.  
  
"Before I send you off there is more to your new enemy, Chaos has some how gotten her hands on a large fleet of mobile suits and dolls. She has set up an organization similar to Oz. This organization is called the dark moon. She has been secretly recruiting soldiers and setting up bases all along earth and on the colonies, you twelve will need to use your Gundams to defeat her, though the final battle with not be with the suits it will be as the last time you fought her with your own powers." Pluto said "But Pluto we don't even know what Gundams are let alone have any" Minako or Thalia asked.  
  
"When you are back in your rightful time you will find a note sitting on the dinning room table at your mansion Apollo telling the locations of the seven new Gundams. Dr J has all the information on the new enemy as well as knowledge of the new pilots."  
  
"Um but still we don't know how to use them" Ami asked  
  
"You will know the moment you step through the portal," Pluto told them  
  
"What about the remaining outer senshi and Luna and Artemis" Diana asked  
  
"The outers will remain to ensure the future of your old dimension, I will be going with you for occasional visits as Dr M, I am the creator of your Gundams and the new associate to Dr J, as for Luna and Artemis you can ask them yourselves" Pluto said  
  
"What" Fulgora or Makoto exclaimed  
  
"Were right here senshi, it's a pleasure to see you all again Knights it has been a long time." Luna said as she bowed in her kitty ways before Selenity  
  
"We will be going with you into the new dimension." Artemis said as he too bowed before Selenity.  
  
"If I didn't remember those two from before I would have been scared out of my mind to see talking cats," Duo or Thanatos whispered to Quatre.  
  
"I know what you mean and they were even my own mother's advisors" Apollo or Quatre, whispered back to him.  
  
"Well it is off for you, you need to report to Dr J tomorrow, he will debrief you with more information that you will be needing. Oh and Diana under the note on the table is your new laptop you are the head of the senshi Gundam team and will need you own laptop I assume you know how to use one as well as Quirinus does"  
  
"I believe I do" Diana said  
  
"Oh and Helios you will be the sixth member of the Gundam team"  
  
"Alright" he said  
  
"Now we will meet again soon," Pluto said as she opened a large portal for the group to fit through.  
  
"Good-bye my children" Selenity said as she disappeared.  
  
With that, the group stepped through the portal and appeared in the living room of Quatre's mansion.  
  
When they walked through the portal the girls were amazed at size of the room.  
  
"This room is as big as my shrine" Rei said in shock, "Which reminds me I forgot to asked Setsuna what was to become of my shrine hopefully Haruka and Michiru will take care of it for me. And what of your parents I hope they whipped everybody's memories of us"  
  
"Yea especially Mamoru's even though he doesn't have much in the powers he still can find ways to get to me if he knew that we left I think he wanted to get back with me to rule the earth, he was always greedy like that, wanting what he couldn't have" Usagi said  
  
"You were dating Endymion-baka" Heero asked his fiancée  
  
"Only for a year and we thought it was destiny but I never loved him not like I love you," she said as she looked lovingly into his eyes.  
  
"Good I didn't like him it was all his fault that Beryl attacked us"  
  
"That reminds me, how could you kill yourself," Quatre asked his sister  
  
"After Heero and I defeated the last general the blast he shot at us while we shot at him. Well anyways the blast he threw at Heero and I hit Heero and killed him Mother and I were all that was left and I couldn't go on with out any of you especially without my heart, so I killed myself with his dagger hoping that we would meet again in the after life." Usagi said as tears began to form in her eyes  
  
Heero then wrapped his arms around her small form and kissed the top of her head in comfort. "Don't ever leave me again Heero," she whispered to him  
  
"Never ever will I leave you, remember the locket I gave you that night?" He whispered back to her  
  
"Yes but I don't have it anymore" she said  
  
"It said 'always, forever and into eternity', that is how long we will be together, and I have your locket the inscription never made sense before recently, Dr J said I had it on the day he took me in and he said that it was found the day I was born seemingly appearing out of thin air. I kept it feeling that it connected me to someone, to you" he kissed the top of her head again as he finished saying what he had to say.  
  
"Well we better get settled in and get the laptop and note it's getting late," Usagi said as she pulled away from Heero a bit to speech to the others.  
  
"Right lets go and I'll show you guys to your rooms," Quatre said as they began to walk to the dinning room.  
  
When they reached the dinning room like Pluto said there was a laptop in silver with a golden crescent moon on the top along with a note. Heero picked up the note and read it aloud. The note read…  
  
Dear Gundam Pilots new and old, as I have told you, there are seven new Gundams, Gundam Shinning Light is Motoki's, Gundam Moon Wrath is Usagi's, Gundam Scarlet Fire is Rei's, Gundam Venus's Love is Minako's, Gundam Lightning Strike is Makoto's, Gundam Icy Seas is Ami's, and Gundam Black Death is Hotaru's. These new Gundams are located with Dr J. on colony L1. Your rooms are next to that of your sole mates. In your rooms everything that you need are there including a new wardrobe for each of you. The training room is also equipped with a sacred fire. Rei your shrine is being well taken care of as well as the memories of your parents and those who once knew you. They don't remember any of you anymore not even Mamoru, Only Haruka, Michiru and myself will retain our memories. See you tomorrow when you will join Dr. J and me for debriefing.  
  
Dr M.  
  
Well we had better get to our rooms it is a long flight to L1. And with that Usagi grabbed her new laptop and followed Quatre out of the dinning room and towards their rooms. The first room they stopped at was Rei's, her room was located right next to Wufei's which was also near by the training room that Wufei often used. Rei's room was painted a light red with violet curtains and bedspread. Her room was decorated with a few dragon things as well as many candles and incense. The next room they stopped at was upstairs on the second level this room was near Trowa's and the library. Hotaru's room was decorated in black and violet. Her room was painted violet and had black curtains and bedspread. The next room they went to was a little ways down the hall from Trowa's and Hotaru's, this room was next to Duo's. Minako's room was decorated in yellow and orange. Her walls were painted in a light pale yellow and she had orange curtains. Her bedspread was orange with yellow sunflowers. Also in her room was a yellow kitty bed for Artemis. Down the same hall and on the other side of the hall were Makoto and Motoki's rooms. Makoto's room was painted in a pale green and she had a lavender-pink bedspread. Motoki's room was painted in a golden yellow color and he had a white bed spread with golden suns decorating it. In another area of the mansion were the other rooms. Next to Heero's room was Usagi's. Her room was painted in a baby blue color. Her room had a balcony connecting it Heero's room. The large curtains that covered the doors to it were in light silver. Her comforter was black with silver crescent moons and stars. Her walls also had silver crescent moons and stars decorating it. On her dresser laid one small bunny stuffed animal. Also in the corner of her room was a silver cat bed for Luna. Quatre and Ami's rooms were a little bit farther down the hall. Ami's room was done in blue and white. Her walls were painted in a simple white with blue trimming. Her bedspread was a light blue color. In her room was a small bookshelf filled with interesting books. As well as a computer monitor, she could hook up her Mercury computer to so it would be easier to see.  
  
After the tour of the house, everybody went to bed so that they could get up to meet Dr M and Dr J about the Gundams. During the night, each of the girls snuck into their loves room to spend the night with them.  
  
Usagi though found herself on the balcony she shared with Heero staring at the moon.  
  
"So much has happened in my life, most of which wouldn't be deemed reasonable, why must my life change so much so quickly. I was showed one destiny, which my heart told me, was wrong then I find out once I finally accepted it, that what my heart was telling me was my true destiny. Though I am glad that I am facing my true destiny now, why has it come so late and not when we first defeated Beryl or even when we defeated Galaxia and Chaos why not then so many years ago. Why were the fates so cruel as to separate all of us in our rebirths? And now we must spend eternity in a different dimension than that we were raised in, now we have to leave everything we worked so hard to achieve." Usagi poured all her feelings out to the moon, her birthplace and first home, she didn't notice Heero slowly walking out towards her. When he finally reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and placed butterfly kissed down her neck like he use to so many years before.  
  
"I have something for you my little Goddess of light," he whispered softly into her ear  
  
"Hmm" she sighed, as she looked into his deep eyes, eyes so deep she used to get lost in them daily. He then took her hand in his larger one and led her towards his room. When they got to his room, he walked to his dresser as she sat down on his bed. When he came back, he held something in his hand. Heero then sat down next to Usagi and opened up his hand revealing the silver locket he once gave her on the night of their engagement and deaths.  
  
"Usa-koi though we are still engaged I'm going to ask you it again, will you marry me in this lifetime" he asked her as his love radiated from his words.  
  
"I will marry you in this lifetime and any other lifetimes to come. Like the locket says forever always and into eternity, that is how long we will be together, not even death can keep our souls apart for very long." She whispered back to him as she smiled a bright smile filled with all the love she holds for him. Her whole disposition glowed with her love for him and him only.  
  
He then kissed her a fiery passionate kiss like many of the kisses they have shared. Only this one was there first in this lifetime as well as the first time since there engagement. When the kiss broke, he put the locket around her neck. With this, they kissed again then laid down for the night. Wrapped in each other's arms, truly happy for the first time in a long time, they fell into a deep sleep filled with wonderful dreams of their secret love from the past. 


	4. ~~Chapter Two: Seven New Gundams~~

Authors Notes: Ossu Minna I'm MdnitePrncez. This is my first posted fic though ive been working on a few others. Please tell me what you think about it. I'm open to your opinions just try to be honest with me. Well  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Wish I could but I'm just not that lucky.  
  
~~Chapter Two: Seven New Gundams~~  
  
Everybody woke up fairly early the next day. They all needed to be ready early today since it will take several hours to fly to colony L1. When they each got up they were happy beyond there normal envision of happiness. They all could feel the love coming from everyone. This group of twelve was closer than any other group of there size could be. They were forever intertwined into each other's soul. No matter how much some would deny it they could not bear to live with out one or the other members. After leaving their loves rooms, the girls went to their own rooms so that everybody could get ready for the morning. The girls were excited to see what Pluto provided for them.  
  
Usagi found a closet full with silver, black, white, and blue. She even found a few gowns she had back long ago in the silver millennium. After sifting through the large amounts of clothing, she finally picked out a pair of tight black hip hugger jeans, and a tight silver spaghetti strap tank top. The tank top had two straps on each side; one strap was like a normal strap and the other made an "X" on her back. The tank top was decorated with a golden crescent moon in the middle. She put on a pair of black leather knee high boots that fit nicely under her jeans. In her closet, she also found one weapon, a silver and black colt much like the one Heero now carries with him. After tucking the gun in the back of her pants, she left for the kitchen where she would out eat everyone including Duo.  
  
Ami after taking her shower sifted through her closet and found mainly blue, white and a few black garments. After looking at her new clothes like Usagi she found a few gowns from her princess days. After deciding on wearing a pair of light blue capris and a matching light blue baby tee she brushed her hair and ventured down to the kitchen for some much needed nourishment. Her shirt was decorated like Usagi's with her planetary symbol. Hers was a different shade of blue than her shirt and it was of course the Mercury symbol. She also wore a pair of white tennies.  
  
Hotaru, in her closet, found mainly dark colors, black, purple, a few maroon, and navy blue. And like Ami and Usagi she found a few gowns from her days on Saturn. Hotaru after fiddling with the gown and others clothes she picked out a pair of black pants with a shinny purple tank with her Saturn symbol in silver studs. On her feet was a pair of black army boots. She then met up with Trowa who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a darker blue jacket and black shoes, in the library. Together they ventured out towards the kitchen.  
  
Minako found in her closet a large assortment of colors. Her main colors were however yellow, orange and white. She did find a few black garments she figured would be for missions. And like the others she found a few dresses that she had owned so many years ago. After her long decision over whether to wear pants or a sundress she figured it would be smarter so wear a pair of floods so she could get the both of best worlds. After making this decision, she picked out a pair of floods that had yellow sunflowers on the bottom of the legs and a yellow t-shit with her planetary symbol in orange. She picked out a pair of pale yellow tennies much like Ami's and ventured down stairs where she would most definitely find Dou stuffing his face.  
  
Rei after taking her shower went to her large closet to see what goodies Pluto left for her. In her closet, she found a good variety of the clothes she liked to wear. She even found her old priestess garb. She found her favorite dress she had when she was on Mars, as well as a few others she liked to wear back then. After looking through her clothes that included a lot of violets, black, white, and red, she picked out a pair of tight black pants and a violet tank top with the symbol of mars in crimson. She also put on a pair of black army boots like Hotaru's.  
  
Makoto after venturing in her closet filled with greens, pinks, blacks and whites as well as a few other colors she often liked to wear picked out an outfit, which suit her very well. Among the many clothes in her closet, she found several gowns among the many dresses she found one of her favorites. It was black velvet with a large dark red rose along the bottom. She picked out a pair of light blue flair jeans and a pale green halter-top with a darker green sign of Jupiter on it. She put her hair up in her usual ponytail, put on her green tennies, and ventured down stairs to help make breakfast.  
  
Once everybody made it to the kitchen Quatre and Makoto had breakfast made and on the table. Makoto made pancakes, odangos, and tea. Quatre made the bacon, eggs and coffee. Quatre was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a light blue t-shirt; he also had a white button up shirt over it with the buttons done half way up. And a pair of white tennis shoes. During breakfast, a conversation began.  
  
"You know its funny both Heero and Trowa are talking and smiling, and Wufei has yet to call any of the girls weak," Duo said. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket over it.  
  
"You still call women weak why I should…" Rei yelled out  
  
"Sick Usa on you" Makoto said finishing Rei sentence  
  
"Yea sick Usa on you, you know she's the strongest one of us all, she could whip your butt with just a thought," Rei said  
  
Usagi just giggled as her friends yelled at Wufei. "Girls, girls its ok, he clearly knows better now so leave him alone. Although I love to hear you, all praise me on my skills and strength but I don't think it's really necessary for me to whoop on him. And as much as I'd really like to have a good spar right now we don't really have the time for it. " Usagi said  
  
"It sure would be funny to it see though, just like the olden days during our lessons" Duo piped in. "Injustice" Wufei mumbled out. Wufei was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black dress shirt over the top. He also wore a pair of black army boots.  
  
"Gees Wufei you don't change do you" Motoki said, he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a small sun symbol where the pocket would be, and a pair of white sneakers.  
  
"You take too much after mother you know that Wufei, she being the goddess of justice and all, I'm glad I took after father, I think Rei would get mad at me if I spouted 'injustice' all the time." Makoto said  
  
"Hey that's enough Wufei bashing for today, he hasn't done anything, yet that deserves it," Quatre said  
  
"Yea so you know what that means Fei-chan don't do anything that will make us sick Usa on you, you know full well that women are a lot stronger than you think." Rei said  
  
Wufei who had enough of being tortured mumbled many incoherent things, though most guessed that he was mumbling about three weak princesses that could kick his butt if he pissed them off enough.  
  
"Well peeps its time we clean up and go." Minako said as she got up from her chair and took her dishes to the sink.  
  
"Yea peoples common off your tushes and clean up" Duo exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair to follow his fiancée into the kitchen with the dishes.  
  
While Duo and Minako did the dishes, everybody else got ready for the trip. Quatre and Ami went to the control room, called the Magunacs, and told them to set his private shuttle to take off in about a half hour. He only had one set up because they all knew that the girls and Motoki could put the gigantic mobile suit in their space pockets so they didn't need to bring extra carriers. While everybody else hung around and got themselves ready for the trip, Heero and Usagi went to their rooms to check their mail. Usagi's laptop was set up quite nicely just how she liked it. Pluto even set up an email account for her. GoddessDiana01 was her e-mail name. She wrote a thank you note to Pluto whose e-mail address was in her address book along with Heero and Dr. J's. Pluto chose for her address TimeGuardian09. Heero's address was of course PrfctSoldrBoy. She then sent a message to Heero and told him her address and Pluto's. She then shut down her laptop and got herself ready. After grabbing Heero and his laptop, they ventured down to the living room where everybody was waiting. Heero was dressed in blue jeans and a navy blue tank top much like the green one he use to wear a lot, and a matching navy jean jacket and black boots.  
  
Once the group was together, they ventured towards the garage where the five Gundams were located as well as Quatre's carriers and shuttles. When the newer members of the Gundam team saw what the Gundams were they were amazed they knew what they were and what they looked like from the knowledge Pluto gave them but to actually see them and there gigantic size was amazing. The large group climbed into the shuttle with Quatre in the pilot's seat and Ami next to him. Everybody else piled in to the passenger seats and prepared themselves for takeoff.  
  
"So Hee-chan what are the colonies like" Usagi asked  
  
"Hmm well it's kinda like an artificial earth, the sky and seasons are man made, it's actually quite nice once you get use to it. The only thing I don't like about it is you don't get to see the real sky meaning no natural sunlight, no moon, and no stars." Heero said  
  
"How can people live with out seeing the sky, I know I couldn't live with out seeing the moon and the stars"  
  
"Most of the people who live there have been there for generations, they don't know any better"  
  
"That's just sad"  
  
"To them it's just normal"  
  
About an hour after takeoff, the shuttle landed on colony L1. They then made there way toward the warehouse where Dr J's laboratory was located. Once they made their way toward the hidden lab under the ground, they found all of the Gundam scientists that had worked on the Gundams. Among that group were the two people that they were looking for Dr J and Dr M. The two scientists directed the group into the office, where both Dr M and Dr J took a seat at the large table in the middle of office. They also motioned for the others to take a seat at the remaining chairs.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me I am Dr. J creator of Wing Gundam and trainer of Pilot 01 Heero Yuy."  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Dr J," Usagi said as she stood from her chair and gave a slight bow towards the Drs.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you the senshi and the last member of the Gundam team. Usagi Tsukino pilot Hikari (Light) of Gundam Moon Wrath she is also the leader of the Senshi team. Hotaru Tomoe pilot Destruction of Gundam Black Death. Makoto Kino pilot Denkou (Lightning) of Gundam Lightning Strike. Rei Hino pilot Shakaku (Angel of Fire) of Gundam Scarlet Fire. Ami Mizuno Pilot Aisu (Ice) of Gundam Icy Seas, and Minako Aino Pilot Kigaru (Cheerful) of Gundam Venus's Love. And the last member of the Gundam team is Motoki Furahato Pilot 06 of Gundam Shinning Light code name Light." As Dr M introduced each of the pilots, they stood up from their chair and gave a slight bow of respect.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now I would like to show you your Gundams then you can be off on your way." Dr J said as he left his chair and exited the office. The rest of the group quickly scrambled from their chairs and followed the too quick-paced scientist.  
  
After walking for about ten minutes, they stood in front of seven giant machines known as Gundams.  
  
"Wow they look amazing" Usagi commented quietly to herself  
  
"So which one of those beauties belongs to which one of us?" Makoto asked as she rubbed her hands together in excitement. She had heart in her eyes as she glanced at each of the awesome machines before her.  
  
"Moon's Wrath is the silver and black one with the wings in the center of the group, Shinning Light is the gold one on the right of Moon's Wrath and the green one on the right of Shinning Light is Lightning Strike; Scarlet Fire, the red and black one, is the last one on the right. The black one to the left of Moon's Wrath is Black Death, next to that one is the yellow and white one that's called Venus's Love and the last on of the left is the blue and white Icy Seas. Now I will leave you be to get yourselves acquainted with your Gundams. Inside the computers of your Gundams are the specs of the Gundam. Each of them have a different type of weapons system."  
  
"Thank you Dr J" Ami called out to the old man as he walked away.  
  
"We get to pilot these things?" Minako asked in astonishment  
  
"Their wicked Mina-chan aren't they"  
  
"Heck yea they're way cool, this is going to be so much fun flying those things around"  
  
"Let's go check them out I want to see what the insides of Scarlet Fire is like. Common Fei-chan show me how it works," Rei said as she pulled Wufei towards her red and black Gundam.  
  
"Yea common Hee-chan you're gonna show me how Moon's Wrath works" Usagi said as she too pulled her love towards her Gundam.  
  
After a few minutes, everybody was inside the Gundams. Heero was with Usagi, Wufei with Rei, Trowa with Hotaru, Duo with Minako, and Quatre with Ami. Each of the boys took notice to how the new Gundams were similar to their Gundams, which in fact they were. Moon's Wrath was designed almost exactly like Heero's Wing Zero. Scarlet Fire looked very similar to Altron, which was dubbed Nataku. Black Death was similar to the Deathscythe but instead of having the scythe, she had a glaive. Both Icy Seas and Venus's Love looked similar to Sandrock though Love had a bit of the Heavyarms design to it. Lightning Strike had a design similar to Shenlong the old form of Altron. Shining Light had a similar design to Wing the older form of Wing Zero.  
  
After loading the Gundams into the space pockets everybody had, they pilled back into the shuttle and headed back to earth and more specifically Quatre's mansion.  
  
Once back at the mansion there was an infernal beeping that annoyed nearly everybody to whit's end coming from both Heero's and Usagi's backpacks. The group sat down at the living room table and checked to see why the laptops were beeping. The reason they found was an e-mail on Heero's and a direct link from Usagi's.  
  
"Greetings Diana, your highnesses" the laptop quietly sounded out as the figure on the screen bowed in respect to her future sovereign and fellow royalty/gods.  
  
"Pluto so glad to hear from you so soon. We just arrived, as you should very well know." Usagi said cheerfully with a smile that lit up her face.  
  
"So what is the reason for this message?" Heero said in his usual monotone voice  
  
"Ahh Quirinus always straight to the point"  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Hee-chan you will never change will you" Usagi mumbled under her breath and she put her hand on her head and shook it will she looked down. Heero though she said it to herself heard her and put him hand on her back as a sign of an apology.  
  
"Ahh well yes there is a reason for my calling. I would like to inform you that you will be given one week to reacquaint yourselves with each other and to train. After that, your missions will begin. Quirinus you have been sent the specs of the new missions that will be coming up. Several of your missions will be small missions that are specified for only a few of you."  
  
"Thanks for the information Pluto" Quatre said  
  
"Your welcome Apollo" she said as she bowed in respect of her Prince.  
  
"Man that sounds so funny Q-man hasn't been called Apollo in centuries and even then it was rare" Duo said as he slapped Quatre on the back while smiling his typical 100-watt smile.  
  
"Braided baka" Wufei grumbled under his breath  
  
"I'm sorry Wu-man I didn't catch that, what did you say again" the braided god of death said sarcastically and mirthfully.  
  
"My name is not Wu-man. You will address me with my proper name, its either Wufei or Honos anything else in not acceptable you braided baka. If you call me Wu-man one more time I'll katana your braid off. You understand me"  
  
"Yea sure thing… Wu-man" Duo said as he took on into a full run laughing like crazy as Wufei's face turned fire red with anger.  
  
"Get back here Duo-no-baka. Your braid and my katana have an important meeting to make."  
  
"Ahem!!!" was heard over the hyena like laugh of Duo and the loud threats shouted at him. The others just looked back at the screen with a sweat drop forming on their foreheads; a different laugh was then heard.  
  
'The silver bells of my tenshi' though Heero as he smiled to himself with his knowledge as to who the laugh belonged.  
  
"Oh sorry I just couldn't help myself their so much like their past-selves it's hilarious" the voice called back out.  
  
"Usa-imooto, you know both of them will never change because if they do they will no longer be who we have grown up with" Quatre said as he helped his sister who had fallen to the floor when she began laughing.  
  
"Hai I know Quat-niichan they'll never change and I never want them to change I just find them funny that they still fight over Duo calling Wufei Wu-man. " Usagi said as she took her slightly older brother's hand and got up off the ground.  
  
"Ahem!!!" was heard again after the room grew silent all except for the distant battle cries of Wufei and the cross between pleading and laughing from the one who calls himself Shinigami.  
  
"Oh please forgive us Pluto we got caught up in the hilarity of the moment." Usagi said as she bowed her head slightly  
  
"It's alright Serenity, so anyways were was I…" Pluto said as she paused for a second to remember her previous thoughts.  
  
"The new mission specs" Makoto said  
  
"Ahh yes thank you Fulgora, now as I was saying they will be small and split up so that only four or six of you will go at one time. The groups are included in the mission descriptions. Well that is all that I called to tell you about. Either Dr J or I will contact you if anything new comes up but until then stay safe and don't get into trouble." While Pluto said this, she eyed the two boys that just came back from the small run around the mansion.  
  
"See you later Pluto" Usagi said as the connection was severed.  
  
"What did I do?" Duo asked stupidly.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo but if you don't know what you did then you're a moron," Makoto said  
  
"Yea you're a moron did you hear that M-O-R-O-N. Ha finally somebody realizes it. Thanks imouto for that wonderful statement" Wufei said as he laughed with happiness  
  
"As much as I'd like to agree with you two right now I don't think it's the right time nor place to be poking fun at Duo," Trowa said quietly  
  
"Hey you guys I resent that I'm not a moron," Duo said  
  
"We know hun it's just that you were acting like a moron," Minako said as she came up to Duo and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
"So anyways about these missions Hee-koi shall we take a look at them," Usagi said  
  
"Yea about time somebody came back to their senses," Rei said  
  
"Sure Usa-chan might as well show everybody the specs," Heero stated in his monotone voice  
  
"Should we hook it up to the TV so that everybody can see," Quatre asked  
  
"Sounds good" Ami said as she wandered into the entertainment room where the large screen TV was set up ready for the laptop connection.  
  
Once everybody came into the room, Ami took the computer from Heero and hooked it up. Since the message was, still on the monitor it was instantly projected to the TV.  
  
Pilots,  
  
The missions are as follows…  
  
Mission One:  
  
Who: Perfect, Hikari, Silencer, Destruction  
  
Where: Base #552 in sector B52  
  
Mission: Destroy base leave no witnesses, collect all the data from mainframe computers, then delete all information from the computer system.  
  
Mission Two:  
  
Who: Dragon, Shakaku, Innocence, Aisu  
  
Where: Base #468 in sector C96  
  
Mission: Destroy base leave no witnesses, copy file "Gundam-84-013", delete computer database  
  
Mission Three:  
  
Who: Shinigami, Kigaru, Light, Denkou  
  
Where: Base #743 in sector B49  
  
Mission: Destroy base and all witnesses.  
  
Mission Four:  
  
Who: Perfect, Silencer, Dragon, Shakaku, Aisu, Denkou  
  
Where: Base #894 in sector D93  
  
Mission: Seek out main computer room and copy all files that deal with the resent attacks on the bases and any information upon the new Gundams, wipe out computer system and destroy base-no witnesses  
  
Mission Five:  
  
Who: Innocence, Shinigami, Light, Hikari, Destruction, Kigaru  
  
Where: Base #567 in sector C84  
  
Mission: Seek out main computer room and copy all files that deal with the resent attacks on the bases and any information upon the new Gundams, wipe out computer system and destroy base-no witnesses  
  
Mission Six:  
  
Who: all pilots  
  
Where: Base #1 on the outskirts of the Shank Kingdom  
  
Mission: your mission like the others is to seek out information upon the arrival of the new attacks on the bases, the new Gundams, all other information of importance. You will also seek out a man that goes by the name of General Hosaki Minho. Kill him he is in charge of creating a new type of mobile suit. If there is any information upon this new suit, copy it.  
  
These missions must be done by the end of the month. That gives you 20 days. Good luck.  
  
Accept? Decline ?  
  
Dr J and Dr M  
  
After reading the new missions a few heads were shaken, and a few grunts were heard to symbolize their agreement, the others just signified with a simple mission accepted.  
  
Heero after receiving everybody's answers wrote back to Dr J and Dr M saying…  
  
Missions accepted  
  
Gundam and Senshi Pilots 


End file.
